The Locket full of Secrets
by reipan 1993
Summary: In Hermione's first point of view. She explains the strange happenings during her sixth year. She's angry at her parents. Her friends doesn't seem to understand. Draco acts strange all the sudden. Hermione hardly sleeps unless she goes back to some dreams that bring her to the past. Can she figure out who she is before she's exposed to danger?
1. The Beginning

**I do not take credit for any of the characters of Harry Potter. This is a rewrite of a story I had on here years ago but this is more edited. Enjoy the story. This chapter will be short but the next chapters will be longer I promise!**

The weirdest thing I thought I would face this so called truth. My life was a lie until I turned sixteen. .Apparently I was adopted at the age of six but I could not even know how that happened. This happened in the summer before sixth year even began. I was so angry at my parents for keeping this a secret for so long so I left in a rage. I showed up at the Burrow and spent the rest of the summer with Ginny, Ron and Harry who showed up a little after me.

The last conversation I had with my parents was nasty. This all started because I had a dream and my mother heard me cry out in my sleep

"Hermione! Hun, are you alright?" Mother shook me awake out of my dream.

"Whar..I'm fine." I took a breath.

"You said a name." Mother got pale.

Me, thinking. A young girl with violet curls giggled. An voice spoke out..Aurora, Aurora! Aurora Elizabeth Rose! I coughed up in blood answering mother. " ! Aurora Rose. Yeah I said that."

"Hun, you might need to use your bucket, the trash please. I think we need to have a conversation with your father about this." Mother quickly got up and turned on the lights now discovering the blood on the sheets.

"No, its fine. Let me have some water and I will go back to sleep. It's just a name I suppose." I didn't want to get all concerned right now.

Father came in the room with a coffee cup in his hand. What the hell, I thought. Father looked so serious. Once I cleaned up my humiliating mess on the sheets, I sighed. This is going to be a long night because the last time I saw a look on Father's face..; Was the time I first got accepted to Hogwarts at eleven years old and accepting the fact that I was a witch. He cleared his throat and made himself known, "What did you see in your dream that made you shout that name?"

I just made details vague enough but Father knew best,"Just a little girl. Some violet curls with white ribbons. Grey Eyes. Just a dream. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Hermione, Mother and I need to tell you something. It is fitting if you know by now. Hearing this from us." He sat down on the edge of my queen-sized bed. FLASHBACK

When i got the news from my parents. It was more into it. Mother left my bedroom for a brief moment and brought me a large suitcase filled with random things. It had a large envelope with a letter, a blank piece of paper with a name that said Aurora Rose and a small box that contained a mystery piece of jewelry. Mother and Father explained that I appeared at their door as a small child with an elderly woman asking them to be my adoptive parents. I was "adopted" but who was my birth parents in the first place? Why did they not want me anymore or I couldn't recall any memory about this. The mystery piece of jewelry appeared to be a locket with a black diamond rimmed around the edges. It was sliver. It had a message once I opened it, I didn't understand what it was said, I spoke it out loud once my parents gave me privacy.

_La mia bella amata_

**(La mia bella amata= My beloved)**


	2. Running Away

I felt nothing mattered here at this home.

I did not even want to be around anymore at that point. There was too many emotions and thoughts in my head. Too angry, too overwhelmed, too hurt: to understand all of this. I started packing my things in my huge trunk, wrote a letter, and had my owl take it to Ron's family that I will be there shortly. I went back to sleep for a few more hours and debated how to bring up the news that I was going to leave home to the Burrow.

Since they decided to keep this truth away from me for so long. The past ten years was a lie. There was no obligation to tell my parents everything at this point. I stared at the sliver locket and felt a certain pull to it. I wanted to have a connection to my bio-parents so I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my skin tone and the dark brown hair made this locket stunning on my collarbone. Maybe I'll wear it for a while even though this seemed to be a weird twist in my life already.

While my parents was gone shopping to get groceries, I realized it was a perfect oppurity to leave and no one would even ask me questions. I knew my parents would be upset once they arrived back home and discovered I left. I needed space and maybe they will understand one day. That's what parents are for, to forgive you and love you unconditionally right? I felt stuck in the middle with everything. I felt like my friends would be there for me right now. Hopefully Ron wouldn't bother me too much. Harry would know how I'm feeling since everything is all messed up. I turned on my muggle music device called a MP3 and listened to the lyrics. Music always calmed me. I quickly walked to the nearest bus station to call the Knight Bus to pick me up.

_From the dusty mesa_  
_Her looming shadow grows_  
_Hidden in the branches_  
_Of the poison creosote_

_She twines her spines up slowly_  
_Towards the boiling sun_  
_And when I touched her skin_  
_My fingers ran with blood_

_In the hushing dusk_  
_Under a swollen silver moon_  
_I came walking with the wind_  
_To watch the cactus bloom_

_A strange hunger haunted me_  
_The looming shadows danced_  
_I fell down to the thorny brush_  
_And felt a trembling hand_

_When the last light warms the rocks_  
_And the rattlesnakes unfold_  
_Mountain cats will come_  
_To drag away your bones_

_Then rise with me forever_  
_Across the silent sands_  
_And the stars will be your eyes_  
_And the wind will be my hands _

_-__Handsome Family "Far from Any Road"_

I arrived at the Burrow. My stomach was all in flops since I always to get motion sickness on buses and brooms. Ginny ran up to me and gave me a "bear" hug. The boys was outside in the fields playing Qudditch. I never understood the game but it was a sport. Ginny was my only "female" friend that I trusted. She matured a lot in a couple years. In 2nd Year, Harry Potter had to recuse her from the Chamber of Secrets and she was nearly killed by You-Know-Who, for good riddance, the bastard needed to be out of our lives already. Next year was our last year at Hogswarts and I hoped this year would be better than the years before. We were known as the Golden Trio but I wanted a normal life. Really, Hermione, me wanted a quiet life? It would be nice but my life is a mess now. What else can I handle for this upcoming year at Hogswarts.?

After the boys played Qudditch and me listening to Ginny's latest gossip on our classmates. I was starving since I haven't ate anything since the day before. I swore the guys never saw me ate so much food before but for some reason Molly's cooking was out of this world. We start school in a week and it seemed forever. I wanted books around me again, it was one of my escapes from this shitty life. Music and books was my life.


End file.
